


Stress

by ProblemBacteria



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblemBacteria/pseuds/ProblemBacteria
Summary: He was…a little jealous. God, he hated just thinking that word. He was a goddamn adult, kids–teenagers, they get jealous. There are way more important things to think about. Yet, instead he’s…like this. When was the last mission he was in on? Did he screw up and that’s why he’d been stuck on the ship?





	Stress

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I did for Liam week on tumblr. Might add future Liam drabbles to this

“Sara, next time be more careful.” Liam heard Lexi’s voice scolding the pathfinder from down the hall. He could only assume that something happened in the badlands from how Vetra looked when she walked past him to her room earlier. Or maybe Liam said something dumb again to the Turian and doesn’t remember, he makes a mental note to ask her about it. Or will that make her more pissed? He sighed and fell back onto his couch, hitting the switch for his door as he did so.

He was…a little jealous. God, he hated just thinking that word. He was a goddamn adult, kids–teenagers, they get jealous. There are way more important things to think about, yet instead he’s…like this. When was the last mission he was in on? Did he screw up and that’s why he’d been stuck on the ship? He let his head fall back and let out a groan, wanting to cover his face with his hands and just yell. ‘Don’t be dramatic’, he told himself. ‘Take a breath, clear your mind, accept your thoughts, and…’

He audibly exhaled and straightened up. He could go upgrade his frag grenades, he quickly remembered. He’s been meaning to do that for a while. Yeah–that’s just what he needs, an easy way to clear his mind.

He let out another breath and rotated his neck, double checking any tension he still had in his body. He always lets himself get so damn emotional, and it has always caused him more problems than he could count. So, double checking, triple checking, any amount of checking his own body is worth it. Sometimes it’s so easy to not realise the tension that the human body can hold until you feel like you’re about to burst.

He felt better, and just as he finally decided that he could leave his room and get work done without making an ass of himself–he felt someone fall down right next to him on the couch with a huff. He blinked and was momentarily caught off guard, before regaining his composer quickly. “Sara,” He said, a smile quickly forming on his face. He’d must have been really stuck in his thoughts, he didn’t even hear the door open. “You alright?”

She seemed to almost sink into the couch. He’d never seen her look so drained. “This couch is pretty gross.” She deadpans, avoiding his question bluntly.

“Yeah, pretty comfy too.”

“Can’t argue that.” Sara said, before closing her eyes for a minute. “Was I interrupting something?”

“No, not at all.” He said almost too quickly, luckily she didn’t mention it. “I’m…glad you stopped by. We haven’t had the chance to talk in a while.”

“That’s right, god–I’m sorry. I’ve gotten so wrapped up in all of Kadara Ports shit I haven’t been able to make my rounds.”

“Your rounds?”

“Yeah–wait, does that sound bad? I just mean that I want to keep up with everyone on the ship.”

He laughed a tad, fully understanding what she meant. “No worries.” He said, then silence briefly fell on the room. “Noticed you’ve been grouping up with Drack and Vetra mostly recently.” Oh damn it, he sounded so pathetic when he said that. He was mentally kicking himself.

“Yeah, somehow they know just about everyone on the port. Considering the shit we’ve been dealing with in the badlands, it just makes everything easier.” She said. “Tomorrow morning though I’m taking you and Peebee. It was going to be you and Jaal, but he just keeps complaining about the port so loudly. At first it was funny, but it kinda dulls the whole mood after a while”

“Me and Peebee?” He asked.

“Yeah, is that a problem? Please tell me you don’t hate the place as much as Jaal. My soul can’t take it.”

“No…” He said, pausing trying to find his words a bit better. “Just, why are you swapping out V and the old man? You said it yourself that they know the place.”

“Shit, the gossip hasn’t spread to you yet?” She said through a sigh, seemingly sinking deeper into the couch. Liam let his eyes linger on her, every passing moment he looked at her he thinks a new bruise or cut appears. What happened that lead her to look so scuffed up? He admits, he was curious on what happened that lead her to Lexi scolding her, but he understood that there was a time and place for everything. “I ended up shooting someone I thought I knew. My back was against a wall–no matter what decision I made people where going to be pissed.”

“Save it, you’re stressed enough as it is.” He said as he got up from the couch, “I’ll be right back. I’m thinking tea? Drowning out problems in alcohol isn’t the best habit. If you want to talk about it after you got a second to breathe, then I’m all ears. You don’t owe me any explanation though.”

Sara smiled at him through her tired face and he felt like….he didn’t know. Words just weren’t coming to him. He just felt good. It was a feeling he didn’t know he hadn’t felt in a while.

“Thanks, Kosta.” She said. “I owe you one.”

He smiled at her, not trusting his mouth to say the right thing. He won’t let himself ruin this. He cares about Ryder to damn much.

Step one to getting over Jealousy? Making a cup of tea.


End file.
